Unlocked
by evilgregguy
Summary: After Harry's fifth year. Harry plans to leave and attempt to find a way to kill Voldemort. His plans change after an attack on the Burrow, and Harry must deal with Voldemort, the prophecy, and incredible new power. Rated M just in case. Canon ships.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe, however cool it would be to do so. I am simply using the characters and stuff for my own whims.**

****

This story is set after the fifth year, and the shipping will be H/G, R/Hr, probably others.

**Review, doesn't matter whether it is good or bad, I enjoy the advice, but please no flames, I want constructive criticism, not assholishness.**

This is actually a re-write of my first attempt at a story, and is still technically my first shot at a story. so, here it is.

-

- 

The air in Little Whinging was unnaturally cold for being late-spring. It would be another week before the students of Hogwarts would be released. Even though there was a breeze, the air seemed to hang ominously still, almost choking the city.

Atop of #7 Privet Drive, a young man dressed in a dark hooded cloak stood tall in the cold, almost challenging it, the hair protruding from inside his hood flowing in the light wind.

"I heard that it was like this, but I didn't know it was this bad." The man mumbled to himself as he examined his surroundings. The dim lighting of the streets night-lamps almost seeming smothered by an unknown darkness. Unknown to muggles that is.

The man stood above the street, pondering over the events that would occur in the coming months, and how he would affect them.

The man suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one keeping a watch on a certain house on this street, as he saw two figures near the side of the property casting spells on a seemingly invisible shield.

"Well what do we have here? Ah, what is this? No more wards, cool." the man asked himself in a sarcastic voice as he sensed that these men were indeed Death Eaters, which put a smile on his face. "Little Harry is going to have a grand party for his sixteenth, maybe I should drop by, wish the bloke a good day and help him get rid of some unwanted guests." Then with a *pop*, the man disappeared, awaiting the boy-who-lived's return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat, his face giving a blank stare, looking out of the window in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express as it made its way swiftly back to London. Blocking out the conversation being carried out around him, Harry's mind danced from the face of his deceased godfather, to the prophecy.

"Harry."

He jumped slightly after being shaken out of his daydreaming.

"You sure you're ok mate?" Ron asked as he, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all looked worriedly at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said dismissively. He looked at his friends then. Ron seemed to accept this and went back to his chocolate frogs. Hermione had a frown on her face, telling him that she was going to try her hardest to get him to open up. Neville had the same look, but soon after resigned and continued talking to Luna, who was rambling about sightings of some creature in Italy. Ginny on the other hand caught him off guard as she got up and hugged him, then returned to her seat. Confused and comforted by the action, he returned to his passive attitude, but now thinking about Voldemort. Too many people had died because Voldemort was after him.

'They'd be better off if I got away from them.' He thought gloomily.

As the train pulled into the station, Harry quickly grabbed his things, put on his cloak, and hurried through the station.

He pulled off his cloak just as he entered the Dursley's car, making them all jump.

"Boy… Don't you ev-"

"Shut up. Now could we be going?" Harry demanded as the Dursleys literally felt static in the air, as if some power was coursing through their vehicle.

Vernon considered starting a row with his nephew, but aside from the power he felt, something in Harry's voice had made him choose not to. He couldn't place it on one emotion exactly, but it was a range of sounds, from sadness, to complete and utter hatred, and it terrified Vernon.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry lay in his bed at #4 Privet Drive staring at the ceiling, planning his quest to destroy the filth that people called You Know Who. He had to leave as soon after his 16th birthday as possible, as to avoid any attacks against him after his mother's blood protection had worn out. He was told that it would last until he turned 17, but so far the truth for Harry was very hard to believe. The Dursley's were anything but kind to him, but they were still his family, and he didn't want any harm to befall them.

With a sigh Harry let his mind drift between Voldemort, Ginny, and the rest of his friends. Peace finally came when sleep claimed him.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione was sitting at her desk in her room attempting to write a letter to Harry. She wanted to wish him a happy birthday, but at the same time try to tell him that what happened at the Ministry wasn't his fault, as he was probably brooding over it.

With a sigh, she got up and trudged her way towards the hallway.

As she entered the hallway she heard a loud crash and her mother's scream. She was about to go downstairs when her mother and father came bounding up the stairs.

"Hermione, we need to go, now!" Her father said as he carried his wife into the sitting room.

"Hermione! Now! Those men in masks will be up here soon!" Her dad yelled.

"Okay, get over here!" She said as she tossed the powder she had grabbed into the fireplace and grabbed hold of her father's arm. "THE BURROW!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ron awoke as he felt a pain in his stomach.

"Bloody hell." He exclaimed as he looked at his clock and realized how early it was. As he got out of bed to get a snack, he thought of the Department of Mysteries, and Harry.

Ron couldn't even begin to imagine how Harry must feel losing his only father figure, and knew that Harry was probably blaming himself for Sirius' death.

"Damnit." Was all that he could come up with as he crept downstairs.

After eating breakfast, Ron made his way to the door, and was about to wander his yard when he heard a loud *thump* in his sitting room.

His wand out, Ron burst into the room, and was stunned to find his friend and her parents covered in soot.

"Hermio-" he started.

"Ron, wake everyone up, we were attacked."

Just then Bill burst through the Burrow's door panting and bleeding slightly.

Ron ran to his brother. "Bill, what in the hell is going on? What happened to you?" he demanded.

"Death Eaters." He panted. "Get everyone up, and get them down here, they are about to attack the Burrow."

Ron went pale at the thought of Death Eaters attacking his home.

"Bill, what about me and Ginny? We aren't of age yet…"

"RON, FUCK THE MINISTRY CODE AND GET EVERYONE DOWN HERE!" Bill screamed as he shot spells through the doorway.

Ron then raced upstairs to warn everyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**  
Harry woke on the morning of his 16th birthday shaking. His room was cool yes, but that wasn't why he was shaking. Harry had decided that he was going to leave to try to find a way to kill Voldemort.

He crept downstairs, trying to avoid making sound so he could escape unnoticed.

"You're up quite early Harry." Dudley said from his position on the sitting room couch.

'Shit.' Harry thought as his plan was crushed. "Good morning Dudley."

"Where you headed?" Dudley asked, with a hint of genuine curiosity on his face.

He didn't know why, but Harry felt absolutely no reason to lie. "Well Dudley, sixteen years ago, a seer, I guess like a fortune teller for you, made a prophesy about me saying that I would be the one to destroy Voldemort. This year, I found out that Voldemort had somehow found a way to get into my head and plant images there. He tricked me into going into the Ministry of Magic, where I believed that my godfather was being held. Turns out it was a trap, and my godfather ended up dying, so I'm leaving to try to find a way to kill him." Harry took a deep breath, as he had said most of this without pausing.

The fish-like opening and closing of Dudley's mouth was the only indicator that he had understood, and he covered it up quickly.

"Uh, wow." Was all he managed to get out.

"Yeah." Harry said passively as he reached the floor and made his way toward the door.

"Harry, there's something I wanted to give you, you know, for saving me last year, but I couldn't with Dad around."

At this, Harry felt slightly confused. Since when had Dudley not thought of Harry as a nutter? Sure, since Harry had saved him from dementors the previous year, they had been polite with each other, but they had never really talked much.

"I found it when I was little, in a box upstairs. I think it was with you when that old guy left you here." Dudley said as he pulled a picture from behind him and handed it to Harry.

What Harry saw made him choke, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes as he stared down at a picture of his parents, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all laughing and waving to him outside of the picture.

"Dudley… thank you." Was all that Harry got out when a man in a hooded cloak appeared before him.

"However touching this may be Potter, a few nasty looking fellows outside are wanting to rain on your parade, snakey in particular. That one definitely seems to have a superiority complex."

Harry stood there stunned as he realized that the man was referring to Voldemort. Lowering his wand, he stumbles over his words.

"Voldemort, is…. Outside?" he asked, his eyes filling with anger.

"Yes and he definitely did not seem pleased when I threw a rock at his head then apparated in here, so if you please, we really need to go, as the concept of a painful death is not appealing to me in any way. " The man said, grabbing Harry's arm in the process. "How convenient that you're already packed, much quicker than standing around here waiting for your bloody arse to sort out your-"

He was cut short as the door of the house was shot through the air against the back wall.

"Shit." The man finished as he tightened his grip. He then yelled out "Avada Kedavra!" And sent a killing curse at the door and apparated away, carrying a very confused and angry Harry with him.


	2. Oddities and Battles

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe, however cool it would be to do so. I am simply using the characters and stuff for my own whims.**

****

--

Harry landed hard on the ground as he and the stranger arrived at their destination. He was instantly on his feet and grabbed the stranger roughly by the front of his cloak.

"TAKE ME BACK, NOW!" Harry screamed. "I HAVE TO GO BACK!"

"And do what?" The stranger said calmly, "Go fight Voldemort? Yeah, right."

"But they're my family!"

"And what? You want to go back there so you can die with them? Oh that's great Mr. Saviour of the Wizarding World. Go die trying to save an already dead family that was nothing but horrible to you your entire life. Great plan. Even if they weren't dead, you aren't strong enough to confront him. Sure, judging by the power I feel coming from you now, you could probably take a handful of Death Eaters, but not old snake face." the stranger said with finality.

Harry deflated at this, realizing that the stranger was telling the truth, however much it hurt him to think so.

"And even if you were strong enough, there's still the fact that you've been acting like a little baby the whole time since your godfather died. Man up kid, it wasn't your fault, get over it."

Harry shot up and drew his wand to the stranger's throat.

"Whoa little guy, settle down. What's got you riled up?"

"How do you know about Sirius, and how do you know about me?" Harry said glaring at the man.

The man just stood there staring at Harry, examining him for what seemed like an eternity, until finally,

"Well, how about this, you take your wand away from my throat, and I won't kick your ass and make you look like a mentally handicapped child trying to eat his nose; and then maybe I can tell you some things."

Grudgingly, Harry accepted this and lowered his wand, allowing the stranger room to breathe.

"Back at my Aunt and Uncles house," Harry said, grimacing as he thought of how he had deserted them. "You used an Unforgivable..."

"Hold it right there." The stranger interrupted. "You have some issues kid, and unless we get some things straight, I'm going to end up slapping you at some point. First lesson; people die. Unless you are the direct cause, you are not at fault. Now I can't think of any more at the moment but…"

Harry interrupted him here. "Be that as it may, the unforgivable?"

"Well I like to think of it as, better them than me. Also, I could have killed him several ways, Avada Kedavra is simply the quickest."

Harry was shocked at the man's seemingly careless use of the Unforgivable.

The man sighed as he saw the shock on Harry's face. "Listen, I could've done dozens of things; a reducto to the chest, or a slicing hex to his face, both would've had the same effect. Death. As for how I know about you, well, anybody giving a half-ass effort could notice that you don't live in the wizarding world during the summer. A little bit of logic here, a little blackmail there, and tadaa!. Sad actually how easy it was. And I wish I could explain more Harry, but time is the enemy, well, one of the enemies at least. Well, I guess it isn't really an enemy, but it is working against us." The stranger looked up in thought. "Shit, almost lost myself there, we both have other places to be. I have to go this way, you know, meetings and such, and I strongly suggest that you head that way." As he pointed over Harry's shoulder. "Your friends need you."

"What?" Harry asked when he finally realized where he was. He was standing in a field near Ottery St. Catchpole, near the Weasley's house, and in the distance Harry thought that he saw a sheet of darkness spreading across the area.

"Finally realized where we are eh? You'd better get going; as it looks like they started the party without you."

The stranger started walking away, and as he was about to apparate, he heard Harry's voice behind him.

"Why are you helping me?"

The man sighed as he started thinking of his destination.

"Because I'm bored." He said flatly, "And Harry, you really should be going."

With that, he disappeared, and after a few seconds, Harry realized what the stranger had said, and he took off full-tilt towards the Burrow, with thoughts of Ron, and… Ginny at the front of his mind.

* * *

Ron stood in the doorway of the Burrow, casting shield charm after shield charm in order to block the volley of curses being sent at him. The Death Eater he was duelling with however got hit with a bludgeoning hex in the head from Charlie.

"Ok Ron? Good, I've got to go help the twins, you go help Ginny!" Charlie said racing past him.

Ron scanned the yard, and he saw several duels taking place. Arthur had immediately called some Order members just as the attack began, and he saw Lupin and Tonks each duelling a Death Eater, Fred, George and now Charlie duelling five Death Eaters rather fiercely. His father was working with Kingsley and were duelling several more Death Eaters. Bill however, was making his way to each of his family members, helping where he could. Hermione and his mother had stayed inside to watch the house and take care of the Grangers. Ron finally found Ginny near their shed battling with three Death eaters. He recognized two of them as Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fury grew in Ron, and he screamed, "Oi, bitch! Get away from my sister!" as he sent multiple stunners hitting the unknown death eater.

"Ron, watch out!" Ginny screamed as she threw a shield between Ron and a curse that Dolohov had sent at him.

"Thanks Ginny."

The two duelled Dolohov and Bellatrix for what seemed like an eternity, the only distraction in their duel was hearing a crash and turning around to see two death eaters being thrown from his attic. As Ron turned back to the duel he realized that casting shields and dodging the killing curse was wearing them out.

Ron hit Dolohov in the chest with a stunner, and started helping Ginny against Bellatrix when he thought aloud, "I wish Harry was here."

Ginny froze and Ron immediately regretted saying that as she was hit in the chest with a purple curse from Bellatrix.

Ron felt the anger well inside of him, and was preparing another spell for Bellatrix, when he felt a sudden and familiar cold and sadness wash over him. He looked beyond the Burrow and saw a sheet of blackness heading towards them.

"Oh bloody hell."

* * *

Hermione stood beside the window in the Burrow's attic watching the fight below, and trying to calm her parents as Mrs. Weasley checked them over.

She watched as Charlie ran towards the door sending a bludgeoning hex, and Ron run from the doorway into the yard.

She turned suddenly when she heard yelling coming from the stairs. The heads of two death eaters popped up from the stairwell, and were thrown through the wall with a reductor from Hermione.

"Hermione dear, by all means defend us, but the Burrow isn't strong enough to withstand too many curses" Molly said as she glanced at Hermione.

Molly had just finished patching up the Grangers as two more death eaters appeared just behind Hermione.

Hermione heard them apparate and cringed expecting to be hit any second.

"CONFRINGO!" Molly screamed as her curse hit the two death eaters, sending them flying out the window into the yard. "Please be more careful dear."

Hermione turned and continued to watch the fight, sending spells at death eaters whenever she could. She found herself watching Ron and Ginny's fight between a man, and a woman who Hermione assumed was Bellatrix. She saw Dolohov fall, then watched as Ron said something to Ginny that made her stop, and saw her get hit with a purple curse in the chest. Hermione was about to jump out and help her friend when she felt a sudden cold wash over her.

"Molly!" Hermione screamed. "Dementors!"

* * *

Ginny hadn't been this scared since her first year in the Chamber. She had run into the yard to help her family, but had been cornered near the shed by Bellatrix, Dolohov, and someone that she had thought she had heard been called Alecto. She raised her shield in time to block several incoming curses, but feared what would happen if she couldn't get away in time.

"Oi, bitch! Get away from my sister!" She heard Ron yell as he took out Alecto and continued sending hexes at the remaining two.

"Ron, watch out!" Ginny screamed as she threw a shield between Ron and a curse that Dolohov had sent at him.

"Thanks Ginny."

They continued on, with Ron against Dolohov, and Ginny duelling Bellatrix, when she saw Dolohov fall and Ron start attacking Bellatrix.

She was about to cast another hex as she heard Ron mutter,

"I wish Harry was here."

'Oh Merlin' Ginny thought to herself. In the Death Eaters had gotten through their wards and were attacking them, surely they could do the same to Harry.

She suddenly felt cold washing over her as she collapsed to the ground, with images of Harry dying in the Chamber raging through her mind.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were never ones to look down on situations, and even as they found themselves battling for their lives in their yard, they couldn't help but make jokes as they duelled.

"Hey Gred, I'm winning."

"Bollocks, you've only taken out two of them!"

"No, there was that one I hit with a tripping jinx…"

"But I had to stun him!"

"And? He was on the ground, practically out of the running!"

"Yeah, but you lost the point when you said, and I quote, 'Did you have a nice trip?' awful, I thought you were better than puns Forge!"

"How is it that you two can make jokes about this?" Charlie asked as he joined them in their fight against several Death Eaters. "You're barmy."

"This coming from the brother who plays with dragons all day long in Romania." The twins said in unison.

"Touché." Charlie grinned as they continued fighting. He looked around to see where he could go help, and saw Ginny go down. He started to run to her, but felt cold suddenly as he saw an army of dementors approaching them.

"Fuck."

He released his patronus of a large Welsh dragon, but felt the energy draining from, him quickly. He saw Ron's terrier, and the twins' foxes, but they soon faded as the boys were overcome by the effects of the dementors.

Just as Charlie was about to pass out, he saw a golden light moving quickly towards the dementors from the trees nearby. The dementors seemed to glide as quickly as they could away, but some were caught by the light, which shape Charlie couldn't quite make out as he felt unconsciousness coming closer. Even though he didn't know what the light was, or what caused it, as he fell into unconsciousness he knew that everything would be okay.


	3. Unlocked

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this other than the odd stranger who sometimes will be popping in to help Harry out. All of the unique creatures, characters, and previous events of this universe belong to J.K. Rowling.**As Harry came through the trees, he stopped in a morbid sort of shock. He had never in all his life, seen this many dementors. Even during his third year, when he and Hermione used the time turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak, that amount of dementors was only a fraction of the contingent of foul creatures that he saw heading towards the Burrow.

--

Harry could only watch in horror as he saw Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley faint from the effects of the dementors. A sliver of hope shot through him as he saw a terrier, a dragon, and two fox patroni attacked the dementors, but it was shattered as they faded.

He realized that unless he did something, the residents of the Burrow would surely die.  
He searched his mind frantically trying to find the happiest memory that he could. The dementors caused him to think of Sirius, and the image of him falling through the veil plagued his mind. Harry pushed those thoughts away.

"Come on Harry, think God Damnit!" he scolded himself. Suddenly, the memory of Ginny hugging him on the train came into his mind.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry screamed as a brilliant gold light shot from the end of his wand. His questioning of where the thought of Ginny had come from was crushed by the fact that before him a golden stag was charging the dementors. He watched ad the dementors fled from the golden stag, but those that did not get away disintegrated as the stag charged them.

As his patronus was attacking the dementors, Harry ran as fast as he could towards the Weasleys, throwing stunners at any Death Eaters that were remaining. Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, and Arthur recovered first.

"Harry?" Arthur asked incredulously as the teen moved past them.

"Mr. Weasley, where are Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked as he continues moving across the yard.

Arthur cringed thinking of what may have happened to his two youngest.

"They're over by the shed, come, quickly." He said to Harry as he turned to address the other Order members. "Grab the twins, Molly, Charlie, and the Grangers and get them to Hogwarts to Albus. Harry and I will be right behind you."

He and Harry moved quickly to where they saw Bellatrix throwing cruciatus curses at a screaming Ron with Ginny laying motionless beside him.

Harry and Arthur ran over to them and knelt down to help them.

"Ginny," Harry pleaded as he raised her head off of the ground. "Ginny, please wake up."

"Harry?" she said faintly as her eyes opened slightly, then went back into unconsciousness.

Harry looked up to see Bellatrix eyeing them hungrily, and said,

"Mr. Weasley, take Ginny and Ron to Hogwarts."

"But Harry…" he started.

"Mr. Weasley, I don't know how Ron is, but Ginny will be in trouble unless she gets medical attention immediately. Get your children to Hogwarts, and I will try to get there as soon as I am able." Harry said with finality.

Arthur shuddered at the look of utter hatred on Harry's face as he glared at Bellatrix, and said.

"Harry, I will be back as soon as I can get Ron and Ginny to safety."

Harry just nodded as he stood up and faced off against Bellatrix, and Arthur apparated away with Ginny and Ron to Hogsmeade.

"Brave ickle baby Potter staying behind?" Bellatrix asked as she circles him, the remaining Death Eaters forming an audience. Before they could initiate their duel however, a Death Eater launched a curse at Harry from behind. Harry was surprised when Bellatrix threw a shield behind him, and then killed the Death Eater.

Bellatrix saw this on his face and grinned.

"I'm not going to let anyone interfere in this duel Potter; I have more class than that."

Harry snorted with laughter as he said,

"And now we bow Lestrange."

They both bowed, and as soon as Harry lifted his head he saw a yellow curse flying right towards him. He jumped out of the way, and threw up a shield to block the next curse.

The duel carried on this way for several minutes, Bellatrix lazily throwing curses at Harry, while he dodged and shielded.

"Is this all baby Potter can do?" She asked rhetorically. "No wonder that mangy cousin of mine died, you're too useless to help yourself, so people have to be your meat sheilds."

Harry knew that she was trying to egg him on, to tempt him into using the Unforgivable as he had at the Ministry, so he didn't rise to the bait, instead, he launched a powerful bludgeoning hex that she deflected with ease.

"Oh by the way, how was the Weasel doing? I didn't get to see after I had finished up with those cruciatus curses."

'Don't listen Harry, concentrate on the duel.' He told himself as he felt himself getting angrier.

Harry could tell that Bellatrix was quickly becoming bored, and more ruthless as she started sending killing curses at him. He knew that he could only dodge for so long before fatigue set in.

He continued dodging, occasionally getting a hex in, but tripped suddenly, and found himself on his back on the ground. As he raised himself up to his knees, he saw Bellatrix laughing madly as she sent a killing curse right at him.

He knew that there wasn't enough time to get out of the way, so he closed his eyes as the curse flew towards him.

Halfway there. Images of his parents, and his friends and dorm mates at the school clouded his mind.

Closer still. The Weasleys, Remus and Tonks, and Sirius were put in the very front of his mind.

Just before the curse hit, images of Hermione, Ron, and Ginny flashed in front of him.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered as the curse struck his left shoulder. He wasn't sure what death would feel like, but whatever it was supposed to be, he wasn't expecting it to feel like laying face down in the dirt, with something that felt like electricity flowing through his body. He heard laughter, and cheering, which confused him even more. He raised his head slightly and saw a large group of Death Eaters congratulating Bellatrix.

He wasn't dead.

Harry slowly tried to move, but what he heard next made his blood boil.

"Everybody, before we head back to headquarters, if we hurry we can catch the blood traitors before they make it to Hogwarts." Bellatrix said from the front of the pack. "All of us enjoy a little torture every now and then, and I'm sure that you boys could thinks of things to do with the little Weaslette slut."

Harry had never felt as angry as he did at that moment. He shot to his feet, and in a deadly quiet voice he said,

"Don't you _ever _talk about Ginny like that."

Even though it was said quietly, everybody heard it, and all conversation died immediately. And for the first time in years, a look of fear came across Bellatrix Lestrange's face.

"You… I killed you!" She screamed at him.

"Aww, can't perform an Unforgivable? You need to really mean it." He smirked as he mocked her.

Even though Harry was smiling, he knew that even with this new energy in him, he wouldn't last very long in an outright duel again.

Bellatrix started throwing curse after curse at Harry, whose shield was starting to fade. After a few more curses, Harry's shield shattered, and Harry fell to the ground from holding a shield for so long.

"This time, you _will_ die." Bellatrix snarled as she threw another killing curse towards him.

'No.' Harry thought to himself. He couldn't die. He hadn't survived the first curse just to be hit again, had he?  
'No' he thought again, this time more resolutely. 'I won't let this be the end.' He thought as he raised his wand and felt the strange tingling feeling travel through his arm, out of the end of his wand, and collide with the killing curse.

* * *

Arthur Weasley had never run so fast in his life. The lives of his two youngest children whom he was levitating depended on him, as did the life of a boy just as good as his own son who had covered their escape. He was about halfway from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, when his thoughts returned to Harry. He had complete faith in him, but there was no way that he could take down all of the Death Eaters that were still at the Burrow

He was approaching the gates of Hogwarts when a gust of air rushed past him, and was thrown to the ground as a sudden surge of power rushed past him. He saw all of the trees in the area shake at the force of the blast, but remembered that he had to get to Hogwarts, so he levitated his children and continued running.

--

Albus Dumbledore was a very difficult person to scare, but as the staff and few members of the Order gathered, preparing to head to the Burrow, he felt more afraid than he had in decades. He had heard from Remus and Kingsley that the Burrow had been attacked, which had been disturbing in itself, but what was even more disturbing was that Harry was there, and that he had stayed behind to help Arthur retrieve Ronald and Ginevra.

As he was pondering this, a wave of magic rocked the school, and sent many people in the room to the floor.

Albus jumped to his feet, as he believed that the blast may have something to do with the events of this morning.

"Everyone, move outside the school to the apparating area. We are leaving."

Albus led the small group to the doors, and as they stepped outside they saw Arthur Weasley levitating Ron and Ginny, and panting heavily.

"Arthur what happened? Where's Harry?" Albus asked him as he ran up to him.

"Ron and Ginny need medical help." He wheezed. "Harry stayed to give us a chance to escape."

Albus was now terrified. Harry was alone with several Death Eaters, some of which may be Voldemort's inner circle.

"Everyone, let's go."

* * *

The sight that greeted the members of the Order as they arrived at the Burrow shocked them. There was at least two dozen Death Eaters thrown about the yard, and at the centre of them, was Bellatrix Lestrange, and Harry potter, all unconscious. They did however, notice one other person sitting cross-legged beside Harry.

The stranger got to his feet and walked towards them. He was met with several raised wands and had to dodge a few hexes.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He yelled as he dropped to avoid the hexes. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you people? Bloke can't approach any of ya without you throwing a bloody fit!"

"Who are you and why are you here?" Dumbledore demanded as he attempted to access the man's mind.

"Now, really Albus, the question you should be asking is what happened here, and by the way, try to use legilimency on me again and you won't have twinkling eyes anymore, wait, actually, I'd probably just better take your eyes, avoid the trouble of you being able to make them twinkle again… by the way how do they twinkle?" the stranger asked.

Albus was temporarily stunned as the man shoved him out of his mind, and took a moment before responding, thinking that this man may be insane.

"I don't know what you mean about my eyes, but since you offered, what happened here?"

"Weeeelll… Harry here got hit with a killing curse."

The entire group gasped, some even starting to cry as they thought that Harry was dead. Some however noticed that the stranger had a confused look on his face, and he was studying them.

"Umm, pardon me, but I didn't say that he was dead…"

"But you said that he was hit with a killing curse!" Molly Weasley yelled.

"Yeah, but simply because someone gets hit with the curse, doesn't mean that they die. If there were another soul in their body to push forward per say…"

The look on Albus' face was priceless.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it looks to me like your amazing leader has come to a startling revelation, and since I only showed up to make sure Harry here got into good hands, I'll be off." The stranger said as he skipped away from the group. "Oh, by the way, Dumbledore." The man said as Dumbledore turned to look at him. "You are _horrible_ at casting wards." And with that, the strange man apparated away.

Most of the Order members were extremely confused, but snapped out of their confusion when Albus ordered them to take Harry back to Hogwarts and get him to the hospital wing, and to apprehend the unconscious Death Eaters.

As Albus reached his office waiting for word about Harry, he pulled out a bottle of Ogden's finest, and pondered about the morning's events.


	4. Reunions and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this other than the odd stranger who sometimes will be popping in to help Harry out. All of the unique creatures, characters, and previous events of this universe belong to J.K. Rowling.**

****

Also sorry for taking so long to post, real life kicked me in the nuts with death of a friend's parent, I haven't really been able to get much time.

**

* * *

**

_Ginny gasped as she jerked awake. She looked around to find that she had somehow gotten onto the grounds of Hogwarts. She raised herself off of the ground, and noticed that the air seemed stale, and the grounds themselves were deserted._

"_Hello?" she yelled as fear started coursing through her. "Is anyone here?"_

__

She continued wandering, and was near the lake when she heard a whispering voice.

"The one with the power…. Vanquish…. Born as the seventh month dies…. Power… Dark lord knows not…."

'I wonder what all of that means.' She thought to herself as she turned around to make her way towards the school. As she reached the halfway point between the forest and the school, a large rumble behind her caused the ground to shake, and brought her attention to the forest. She stared in shock at what appeared to be a large black mass on the edge of the forest, yet upon closer inspection she realized that the mass was an army of black figures. She stared at the army of darkness, terrified, when they suddenly started marching towards her. She turned around and as she started to run, bumped into someone. She started falling to the ground, and was surprised when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her back to her feet. She looked up, beyond her saviour, and saw a mass similar to that near the forest, except made of a golden light. She heard the rumbling behind her increase and the army in front of her started charging towards her to meet the darkness. She looked in fear into the eyes of her saviour, and met a familiar stunning green.

"Har… Harry?" She whispered as he pulled her closer to him. She looked at his face, wondering what was happening. She noticed that while he looked normal, there was a scar a few inches long starting above his right eye, and going down to his cheek. Her studying stopped however, as he pulled her even closer, and lowered his face down to hers. He suddenly closed the distance between them as they he shared a tender kiss with a stunned Ginny. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, and they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

The shaking of the ground caught her attention however, as she realized that the armies would collide in just moments. As they were about to collide, she heard Harry call her.

_"Ginny." He said as she turned to him. "It's time to wake up now."_

* * *

"Ginny!"

She sat up quickly as she looked around the familiar Hospital wing of Hogwarts.

"What? Where's Harry?" She yelled as she turned to see her friend Hermione, and her brother Ron beside her.

"Ginny, are you ok? You only just woke up." Hermione said as she got up to prevent Ginny from leaving her bed.

"I'm fine." She said testily as she sat back down. "But where's Harry?"

"He's in the private ward Gin." She cringed as her brother used her private nickname. "He was almost dead when Dumbledore brought him in." Ron said quietly as he looked to the floor. "He stayed behind at the Burrow so that Dad could get you and me here. Dumbledore told us all this morning after Madam Pomfrey had checked us over, that Harry had used practically all of his magic."

Ginny's eyes widened, as tears started falling down her face. The truth was, she had never really gotten over her crush on Harry, she had simply given up trying to get his attention, and settled for being a friend.

"What happened to everyone else?" She asked as she turned to face them again.

"Everyone is pretty much okay, but still shaken up a bit. Charlie, the Twins, Dad, and the rest just suffered the effects of the dementors, while you got knocked out by a curse that hit you. You've been unconscious for most of the day." Ron explained.

"Your mum also patched up my mom before we came here." Hermione added.

Professor Dumbledore chose that moment to enter the hospital wing and approach the group.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, it is good to see you have woken." He said as he reached Hermione and Ron.

"Professor…" Ginny started quietly. "Is Harry going to be okay?"

Dumbledore sighed as he looked down at the youngest Weasley. "Alas, I do not know, while Harry did you most of his magic while in the fight with the Death Eaters, his magical reserves are currently expanding. I have no idea why, but while his reserves are growing, his magic has not started to replenish itself yet, and without his magic, Harry will not survive, but have faith child, Harry has beaten the odds more than I can count." Dumbledore said as the teens' eyes all watered. "But, if you wish, you may stay here overnight with him, and inform me if he makes any change. I'll be in my office, and I have taken quite a liking to sugar quills."

As Dumbledore left the Hospital wing, he didn't have the heart to tell the children that on Harry's medical report, the list of spells that Harry had been hit by had two killing curses on it. He could only hope that wherever in his mind, or wherever Harry may be, that he was not in danger, and that he would awaken soon.

* * *

"Hello?"

There was no response.

"Hello!?" Harry yelled as he continued moving around, an expanse of white in each direction. The last thing he remembered was Bellatrix sending a killing curse at him, and feeling his magic leap out towards it. Soon after, he had awoken in this place. He had been wandering for what felt like hours, seemingly getting nowhere.

"Hello."

Harry spun around quickly to see a man in plain black robes standing in front of him. He reached into his pocket for his wand, but found that it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" The stranger asked as he twirled Harry's wand around in his fingers. Harry tensed as he watched the stranger play with his wand. Resigning, he asked,

"Who are you? Where are we, and why?"

The stranger grinned at Harry as he said, "Well, my name is Thomas, and I am your guide. What was the next question? Ah yes, where." He said as two recliners appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"But before we continue, I suggest that you take a seat."

Reluctantly, Harry sank into a chair and stared at Thomas.

"What did you mean when you said that you were my guide?"

"You're dead."

Harry laughed at Thomas, but stopped when he saw that Thomas wasn't laughing.

"You're serious?"

"Well, actually, I put that the wrong way… you're dead-ish. You see, in that little disagreement that you had with your godfather's cousin, you used up so much magic that you could have drained yourself completely dry, and then some."

"But… I felt my magic increase, I didn't think using magic could kill me." Harry said quietly.

"Oh no, you've misunderstood, your magical core, reserves, whatever, they increased, not your magic itself. It's like a bottle of water, you can dump the contents of a water bottle into a bigger water bottle. The amount of water stays the same, but the container size increased. It probably would have taken another few days for your core to be filled to its new capacity. Granted, most people would be hard pressed to deplete their magic live you did, but then again, your magic helped you survive two more killing curses." Thomas explained.

Harry deflated thinking about that, and wondered how he could have survived two more killing curses, and how Voldemort would be stopped without him, when he suddenly remembered something Thomas had said.

"Wait, you said that I'm dead-ish, what do you mean by that?"

Thomas sighed as if considering how to explain, and said, "Think of this place as a train station, where all of the trains lead to the afterlife. Now, the vast majority, and by vast, I mean ninety-nine decimal nine percent of people get on these trains, and off they go. However, there are a few people every century that arrive at the station far too early, and if they pass a test, they are allowed to go back where they came from, without getting on a train."

Harry stared quietly at the man, wondering why he was given this opportunity when he was responsible for so many deaths.

"Whoa, hold it there little guy." Thomas said as he raised his hands. "First thing you gotta know is that you wouldn't be getting this chance if you actually were responsible for those deaths. Anyway, I thought the other young man made that clear to you earlier?" Thomas stared at him, waiting for a reply, but started laughing at Harry's face when he realized that Thomas had read his mind. "Oh come on Harry, did you really think that I would get to be a guide for the dead without getting some sort of special abilities or perks?"

Harry seemed to accept this as he sighed and explained. "I can't help but feel that they died because of Voldemort's obsession with me."

"Well you better get rid of that mentality quickly, because if you make it back to the real world you really shouldn't waste your time on self-pity."

Harry sat up quickly realizing that he had already forgotten that he would have to pass a test in order to return to the land of the living. "What do I have to do?" He asked nervously.

"Why do you fight?"

Harry was caught off guard by the question. He had never really thought about why he didn't just give up.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean it quite literally Harry, what do you fight for?"

Harry thought it over in his head, and decided to try to get a little more information.

"How will you know when I've answered correctly?"

"Well, there is one answer that I am expecting, but any answer that you truly believe will be correct, as long as you actually believe it. Oh, and don't worry, you can answer as many times as you like." Thomas said as he moved into a relaxing position in his chair.

As Harry thought over how he should answer. Many things went through his mind; he could answer to kill Voldemort, or to avenge his parents…

"But you'd be wrong." Thomas said from his position on the other chair.

Harry sighed mentally, 'This is going to take a while.'

* * *

After what seemed like a day, Harry still hadn't come up with an acceptable answer, to him, or Thomas.

"OH SHIT!" Thomas yelled as he jumped up from his chair.

"What?" Harry asked as he too rose from his chair.

"Uhh, there were a few people who I was supposed to bring you to visit as soon as I finished explaining to you, you know, to help you answer, but… oh damn she is going to murder me." He said as he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him through a door that had appeared.

"Thomas, where have you been!?" A shrill voice came from across the new room.

"Lily love, calm down, I'm sure there was a reason as to why he's late." Harry heard a familiar voice say back, while he heard another person chuckling.

"Sirius, quiet!" The voice yelled back. "And James, don't you _dare_ back him up."

Harry didn't know what to think. Standing in front of him bickering were his godfather, and his mom and dad.

"Sirius… Mum, Dad?" Harry managed to squeak out before all three surrounded him in a hug.

"Harry." Lily said as she hugged him. "You've gotten so big." She added as she backed up to look at him.

"But…. How?" Harry said as the two men also backed up to stand beside Lily.

"When we heard that you were coming, but getting the chance to go back, we asked if we could come say hello." His father explained.

Harry didn't know what to say as he felt warm tears come to his eyes. He suddenly ran forward and embraces all three in another hug.

"I've missed you all so much." Harry sobbed as they all hugged in return.

"We know honey, we know." His mother soothed.

They remained like that for several minutes, simply taking comfort in each other. Finally, Thomas hesitantly approached them, and put his hand on James' shoulder.

"Uh, I'm truly sorry, but, you guys can't stay much longer." He said with sadness and regret in his voice.

All four shot him a dirty look as they separated.

"I want to stay with you." Harry pleaded to the three.

Sirius approached his godson and grabbed him in a hug that would put Molly Weasley to shame. "You know that isn't true lad."

"Harry cried into Sirius' shoulder as he said, "Padfoot, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry Harry, you didn't have anything to do with my death, I died being able to protect you, and I wouldn't have had it any other way." Sirius comforted. "The only thing I regret however is that I won't be beside you when you kick Voldie's arse."

Harry grinned at Sirius making humour in the situation, and hugged him tightly before he released him, and his parents approached him.

"Harry, son, we love you so much." Lily said as they pulled Harry to them. "I'm sorry we didn't have more time with you, but know that even when you return to the living, we will always be watching you, and we are so proud." She finished as she backed off to let her husband speak.

James felt tears going down his face as be backed away and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Harry, there are a few things that I've wanted to tell you for a while, but haven't been able to. First, I know it is hard for you, but don't push your friends away, they will help you no matter what, and you need them, so please, do not push them away." James said, and then adopted a grin as he continued. "Secondly, and somewhat related to the first, because you could be tempted to isolate yourself, we Potter men have a curse, I call it a blessing, but nevertheless, we are 'doomed' to fall in love with a stunning woman with red hair. I don't know why, but the last ten generations of Potter have been ensnared by redheads. You Harry, are no exception, and I do believe you know who I'm talking about." He said as he winked to his son, and Lily interrupted.

"You need to tell her how you feel Harry, and don't push her away, she'll be in more danger without you." Lily finished

All three then approached Harry and pulled him into another hug as they started to fade.

"Just know Harry, that we all love you so, so much." Lily said as they backed away, and then faded completely. Harry felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and he turned to face Thomas.

"Harry, I know you would've wanted more time with them but…"

"No Thomas, I think just being able to see them has helped." Harry said, interrupting his guide, and drying his tears.

"That's good Harry." Thomas said as he smiled at the boy. "But there is still one more place I would like to take you before you try to answer again. While we're there, we'll be invisible, not being able to interact, almost like a pensieve."

"Let's go." Harry said as he grabbed hold of Thomas' arm as he led them through another door.

They came out in what Harry immediately recognized as the Hogwarts Hospital wing, and was shocked to see himself laying in one of the beds, surrounded by the darkness of the early morning.

"Thomas, why are we in the Hospital wing, and why in the middle of the night?" He asked his guide.

"This is happening right now Harry, you've been out for damn near a week, with barely a pulse or hint of magic in you, and as to why, well, she should be here any minute…"

Thomas was interrupted as the door to the hospital wing opened, and to Harry's surprise, Ginny Weasley came through the door. She closed the door silently behind her, and approached Harry's bedside and sat down.

"Hello again Harry." She started nervously. "You've been asleep for six days now, and I came to see how you are doing again."

Harry stood there listening, wondering why she sounded so nervous.

"Oh this is ridiculous, why is it so hard to talk to you even when you can't hear me?" She sighed. "Well, I heard from Ron and Hermione what you did for us at the Burrow… Oh by the way, those two finally started going out." She giggled. Suddenly, her face got serious again. "I guess I've been coming to try to make up for everything you've done for me. You are such a wonderful person, yet you always have the worst things happen to you. You do the most amazing things, but people seem to ignore that when you need it the most. In your first year you protected the philosopher's stone from Voldemort, something which no eleven-year old should have to do. In your second year, well, you remember what happened in your second year. Then the rest; Sirius and Pettigrew, the Tri-Wizard tournament, Voldemort's resurrection, Umbridge, and the Department of Mysteries. You survived all of this, and always seem to help people in need. Like me, Harry. I was only Ron's little sister, yet even so, you went into the Chamber of Secrets to rescue me, and rescue me you did."

She seemed to be having difficulty continuing and she had tears in her eyes by now, and Harry sat down beside her as she kept going.

"I guess that is the real reason that I came Harry. You do so much for people, even though it may cause you harm, and, I guess I just wanted to tell you that it is one of the reasons that I love you."

Harry sat dumbstruck beside her as she looked at him laying on the bed. He watched as she started crying and lay down next to him on the bed, hugging him closely.

"Thomas… I know why I am fighting." Harry said as he stared wide-eyed at the sight before him.

"Yes, I thought you would." Thomas replied quietly from where they had first entered.

Harry stared at the girl in front of him, clinging to his body for dear life. He realized how it must be for her, not knowing whether or not the boy that she loves would ever wake up, and then he realized that he hated having her feel that.

"I'm fighting for love." Harry said quietly to Thomas. "And it is also the power that Voldemort doesn't have. He has power, and maybe even hundreds of followers, but they only follow him out of fear, or for power. I have friends, and I realize now why they came with me to the Department of Mysteries. They came because they cared about me. That is why I'll beat him."

Thomas smiled at the boy as he responded. "You got it kiddo. Keep that attitude and Snakeface won't know what hit him."

Harry smiled at the man as he realized that he was being pulled towards his body. He looked up at Thomas and saw that a door had appeared. He watched as his guide opened the door, and was about to walk through when he yelled.

"Thomas!"

"Yeah?" The man responded as he stopped in the doorway.

"I know we've only been together for a few days, but thanks for your help." Harry said as he felt the pull grow stronger.

Thomas smiled at Harry as he started. "No problem Harry, now, just so your mother doesn't kill me, get back into your body and tell that young lady how you feel." And he closed the door behind him as Harry was pulled completely back into his body.

As Harry joined back with his body, he felt a sudden rush of energy flow through him. 'Must be my magic replenishing itself' he thought as he opened his eyes slowly, looking at the beautiful young woman hugging him.

"I love you too Ginny." He said quietly as he gently returned the embrace.

It took all of Harry's strength to catch Ginny as she promptly fainted and almost fell off of the bed.


End file.
